Binding of Isaac: The Rebirth
by SubtleDissonance
Summary: Isaac and Mom have their differences. Isaac must destroy the evils of his prison.
1. Chapter 1

the time started in when Isaac and his mom were together in a relacionship. "mom lets vore it up incestualy" Isaac said but Mom "ok yum no wait this is to early in our relatcionship. sun I am not thinking ready should we keep going." No, Isaac said as he kept going

"stop!" Mom said as Isaac started to vore his sexily mother with pascion and Isaac said "no you" but then mom was sshouted "hahahahahaahahaha! ISAAC THIS IS THE LAST TIME BECAUSE I AM YOUR MOTHER AND YOU ARE GOING TO DIE HERE! and then he got sent into a nother world of darknes and evil dying

Isaac started out in a nother world "great" he said because the world was evily full of The Devil darkness. Isaac have just a kid did not know the world ahead of him was so bad. a tear came from his eye like a sparkling blueness of water and he picked up a tear.

"I will use the tear… TO DEFEAT MY ENAMIES!" he roared like a badger into the air.

he went to the low door and there spidors everywhere but Isaac was hungry for anger and killing. he crys at the spidors so hard that the spidors die in blood explodingly. then a cool bom comes and Isaac says "cool a bom" because he noticed how cool the bom was

nxt there was a door and it was gold so it had stuff but there were more spidors that needed to die. the spidors left spidor webs that were every where and clutered around a lot and got in the way when Isaac needed to go to a place. the spidors said "hahaha! Isaac you are stuck and you can not pass because of out spidor webs that we made." Isaac called to die them and they exploded in blood and spider parts like their long losts counsins that died too in the room before

Isaac was insine the room with a boss….. NAMED PEN the boss was a worm and he shoot red bulets of blood and darkness that were crafted by the hands of satnan and shoot to him through powers above all recognicion in hell's evil." no!" Isaac explained as he was die but anyway he got a technogoly in a gold door before the fite now Isaac used red lasors to kill the evil worm deman and every thing was now happy and peaceful. or FOR NOW…. so Isaac got a lipstick and was really prety like his mom


	2. Chapter 2

in the next part was when Isaac was thinking and cry on the floor of blood and doom deathly with blood monstors and flesh of the living deadnes were looking at him suspictively like a eagle soring the sky of blueness cusing down its pray. he had a bubble and there was people pooping on him but instead Isaac god mad and killed every body that making poo LITTLE DID HE KNOW it was all gust a thought never to be known for the rest of eternity…..anyway

he a woke in the new land of his deathly doom world. it was a lot of blood gore demans like people except without people heads because they blood flow out of the head. they were about to say a thing but instead Isaac used his lasor and killed them. "lol you DIED" flie Isaac screamed like ice cream and said.

how ever there was more black bugs who were flied around like and killed Isaac or they tried. but used his TEARS of hope as bullets with his faith in Jesus Christ as a gun and shoot them so they fully bleed in explosions of decete and their intestines went every where. including the ceiling!"TODAY THE WAR AGAINST BJUGS HAD BEGONE" Isaac screamed and shouted a little bit.

next thing he knew the Dark King Bug Satan was going to pounce on him and make him into a a! but he took out his sterodes pick thing that you shoot into people when they go to the doctor (AN:idk what it's called it's called the speed ball in game but I've seen it before) and he got really speed and so did his brane it was like a computer inside his head except it wasn't like a robot usualy. "wow he is smart how am I going to win" Dark King Bug said as he wondered how he was going to win "yeah I'll tell you how YOU DIE!" Isaac thought hearingly with his super smart computer brane powers.

"NO Isaac I admit defeat you are a great child. for saving the world and doing homanety the good." "ok you are now faithful I will spear you." so Isaac speared Dark King Bug Satan and now he was saved into Light King Bug Angle. in this fascion a church opened up on the room and Isaac went in and because Light King Bug Angle is now light and an Angle because his name changed like that he went up to heavan.

"bye! Isaac" Light Kind Bug Angle said and he said goodbye back but there was still a deed to be done. now that the war against bug was over he must go to Mom and make the peace that had to be done… TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

the war against bugs was over and it was the tim to go against Mom and make the peace that had to be done. with that he junped into the hole and was in the next level. it was scarey because it was a new level and with new lust for deadly blood in holes of in escapeable hands drawn from dark beginings. Isaac was scaredish at first because of this but he had to be brave to face Mom with his tears of hope. but be fore he was cry again on the floor like this because he was even scaredish again!

" I must defeat the My Mom now… " make her suffar he would say like a badger. he went down a door and FRITEN BECAUSE EVIL GREEN ZOMBIS KILL WITH BOMBS OF GREEN EVIL AND DESTROYIGN EXPLOCION! but I saac took the exploscion they made like he is and he cry so hard again that the tear which came out of his eye and fell into the zombie brane like a bulet with his eye as the gun and it hada gunshoot that went even to the surfis of Earth so the entire plant could hear his eye gun of hope and tears he used to make the zombie blood. he did it a lot until all the zombies where deadly full of the thing that kills you until you die explosively. the explosions even opened up a new world where he saw the strang with a sak in it and there was coins he needed. "I will use coin to defeat Mom!" he shouted like a badger.

he eventualy FOund door it was great because he could use his angery to the world of hat and decete to kill every thing ever to come to his path of burning eyes of madness. and then they all died through his super brane that he got in the last part next there was something Isaac would not expect… they came back ALIVE! oh "no " he killed them again too and then he laughed like "hehehe" but they were not a girl or a boy. he was just laughing a lot. "BWAA…. " angleic coirds of haven came down to tell him sing and as a back round music. as he was about to fite his mother.

"Isaac you have made THIS IS THE WORST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE. PRE PARE TO DIE, ISAAC."his mother shouted and said like a badger. "no! I will live and you will not Mom because we had some thing in our relacionship but you threw it away what about the vor?" Isaac asked but his mother was not thinking about that she was thinking about the things that she had to do for the house like clean because she was Isaac's mom. "I need to clean the house and do things to the house." she thought exactly. also she was thinking about how to kill Isaac because that was the thing that was happening.

"snazzy" Isaac thought too through his mega brane IQ and his mother could hear the machine of his body. it it infuriated her to wanting murder on her blood hands so she tried to step on Isaac with her big fatty bum bum foot. "cantch me if you can but I'm not the gingerbreadman" Isaac shouted while running like a badger. Isaac's mother was getting angry so the music that was in the back round got even angyier! because she was angry too.

wow Isaac he needed to use his coins of power and use them to kill mom so he took them and put them in his eyes so his tears took in the welth power and metal of strongess so his tears be came metal and so they where super hard of satan demonic power that was in the metal angry of copper because they were pennies and cooper is in pennies and that is the angryiest metal too so it was even more extra powerful. he shot them at his Mom"NOOO! ISAAC YOU BETTER BE A GOOD BOY FOR MOMMY OR ELSE YOU WILL DIE A LOT IN HELL" his mother screamed in pain like aa badger. then. Isaac did. the unthinkable.

ok AN kind of but it's also part of the story so I won't put in the () thing so you know how Isaac's mom makes enemies to kill you along with her foot and stuff? well that is how Isaac got the parts to do this. anyway Isaac took a intestines from the evil dark lord of death blues and he made It into a thin string to play. and then he used a lot to put on a dead evil guy too. wit hthat he made a epic guitar of awesome with dead flish. he began to sing and use his guitar and he sung Money by Pink Floyd. here are the lyrics

Money, get away

Get a good job with more pay

And your O.K.

Money, it's a gas

Grab that cash with both hands

And make a stash

New car, caviar, four star daydream

Think I'll buy me a football team

Money get back

I'm all right Jack

Keep your hands off my stack

Money, it's a hit

Don't give me that

Do goody good bullshit

I'm in the hi-fidelity

First class traveling set

And I think I need a Lear jet

(Sax and guitar solos)

Money, it's a crime

Share it fairly

But don't take a slice of my pie

Money, so they say

Is the root of all evil

Today

But if you ask for a rise

It's no surprise that they're

Giving none away

Away

Away

Away

Away...

"Hu Huh! I was in the right!"

"Yes, absolutely in the right!"

"I certainly was in the right!"

"You was definitely in the right. That geezer was cruising for a bruising!"

"Yeah!"

"Why does anyone do anything?"

"I don't know, I was really drunk at the time!"

"I was just telling him, he couldn't get into number 2. He was asking

Why he wasn't coming up on freely, after I was yelling and

Screaming and telling him why he wasn't coming up on freely.

It came as a heavy blow, but we sorted the matter out"

all though he didn't sing the last part with the two people talking in an interview because those are a different voice. also other dead zombies were Pink Floyd fans and they knew the song and knew drums so they played it with him. however his mother didn't like Pink Floyd because also she is evil which is why so it kind of hurt her in the song. but by the time there was an epic guitar solo the awesomness was too much for Isaac's Mom. using the power of rock Isaac killed Mom by Pink Floyd.

"thank you God and helped me live this far. I love you I will stay Christian for ever." Isaac preyed. he also explaned to Pink Floyd "thank for making that aweome song I love PF" and they heared him because of how great it was and the devoscion he made. now Isaac was alive and free of the anger satan demons that ingluved his living entirely through hate and decete and doom that was darkining his world for ever. no longer would the hands of illuminati evil and magic dark richuals that caused birds of death to rain and destruction to every thing. now he saved him self and the world all was good and then Isaac became freed for ever.


End file.
